The Flushed Diamond
by homestuckAssemble
Summary: Sometimes one quadrant just isn't enough. [[This is a short little EquiSol I wrote a while ago for my Moirail. Hope you enjoy c: ]]


Your name is **Sollux Captor**.

You seem to have a small problem that you don't know how to deal with.

You have a seemingly conciliatory _Moiraillegiance_, though you can't say that's exactly how you feel about the relationship.

Your indecisive way of living has brought you to a standstill in your feelings.

While the aspects of a_ Matespritship_ sound very appealing, even if given the chance you wouldn't be able to engage in the relationship. You would fear every second of what would be to come in the future of such an engagement. It would be torturous on both you and the selected mate of choice.

Though it appears that the limitations of the pale quadrant aren't enough to satisfy you. A_ Moiraillegiance_ is not enough for you.

For sweeps you've thought on this problem. You've tried to conjure up a solution to this predicament for longer than you would've liked. If only you had thought of this sooner.

A **_Flushed __Moiraillegiance_**_._You still don't understand why you've never thought of this.

~A YEAR LATER~

Your name is** Equius Zahhak**.

There were many who would say you felt STRONGLY about your _Moiraillegiance_.

You really couldn't argue with that, even if you tried your hardest to.

The truth of it was that you loved your_ Moirail_. You loved them more than robotics and that was saying quite a lot, in your opinion. If anyone else knew that they would think you were even creepier than normal, even though you weren't really all that creepy. Everyone had their own kinks, right? Nothing wrong with that.

That was beyond the point though. Your partner of choice had given plenty of obvious hints about the relationship between you two and you were merely waiting for the 'Day of Truth', as you called it. The day you would both fess up and completely soil your STRONGLY built _Moiraillegiance_.

Though you honestly didn't care. You knew well enough that nothing could ever possibly break that bond, unless the black romance was involved, but there would have to be E%TREME measures to go that far between you two.

You weren't afraid of anything at this point, especially not whatever happened between you two whenever you did finally decide to take the final step. You were just waiting for the day. That one day when it would all be complete and the both of you would be happier than you already were. There was nothing stopping you.

You would fill the red quadrant with him if it meant the death of you.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] -

TA: ii need two talk two you.  
>CT: D → And I you my low b100ded friend<br>TA: wa2 that at all nece22ary?  
>CT: D → Perhaps not, I apologize<br>TA: iits fiine.  
>TA: anyway.<br>TA: what ii2 iit you wanted two talk about?  
>CT: D → It might prove to be fruitful if you proceed first<br>CT: D → We may be referring to the same topics and you are far more e%quisite with  
>CT: D → Communication, I should say<br>CT: D → I do encourage you to speak first  
>TA: yeah ok whatever you 2ay.<br>TA: 2o weve done thii2 whole 'flu2hed moiiraiil' thing for a whiile riight?  
>CT: D → Indeed we have<br>TA: yeah.  
>TA: my poiint beiing that, you know iit wa2 2uppo2ed two fiill that gap or whatever?<br>TA: but ii dont thiink that really worked all the way.  
>CT: D → What is it that you are implying<br>TA: iif you really dont know then youre a lot more den2e than ii thought you were.  
>CT: D → If I am to keep my r00d comments to myself then I would appreciate if you followed the same curriculum<br>TA: ok 2orry.  
>TA: but are you really that cluele22 a2 two what iim talkiing about here?<br>TA: or at lea2t tryiing two.  
>CT: D → I would say not<br>CT: D → Though I am still unsure as to if we are specifically referring to the same matters  
>CT: D → It would please me to confirm our subject before rushing into anything too drastic and risking making a f001 of myself<br>TA: yea yea ok ii get iit calm down mu2cle boy.  
>TA: two put iit 2iimply for you, iim talkiing about quadrant2 here.<br>TA: and about quiite po22iibly changiing our2 agaiin.  
>TA: are you followiing?<br>CT: D → I believe that I am, yes  
>TA: 2o.<br>TA: what do you 2ay?  
>CT: D → About what e%actly<br>TA: je2u2 chrii2t.  
>TA: iit2 liike iim talkiing two a liiteral briick.<br>CT: D → Perhaps directly addressing the topic would prove to assist me in understanding to a greater knowledge  
>TA: god damniit ii shouldve known you were ju2t beiing a diick about iit.<br>TA: you dont wanna a2k do you?  
>CT: D → …<br>TA: yup ii knew iit.  
>TA: 2iigh fiine whatever.<br>TA: eq iive got a 2eriious que2tiion two a2k you.  
>CT: D → Please, do ask<br>TA: wiill you be my mate2priit?  
>CT: D → I am glad to accept your offer<br>TA: god would iit kiill you two get that 2tiick out of your a22 every once iin a whiile?  
>CT: D → Is that really how we are to start our newfound quadrant placement<br>TA: damn riight iit ii2.  
>CT: D → If you insist<br>TA: hey equiiu2?  
>CT: D → Yes?<br>TA: ii love you.  
>CT: D → I love you too<p>

_**E**__**n**__**d**_


End file.
